


But in that season we were friends

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A five times fic with Scott and Lydia</p>
            </blockquote>





	But in that season we were friends

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written Scydia in a while and I wanted to write a little something. I hope you enjoy it.  
> Title taken from Goapele's "First Love"

The first time Scott realizes what he feels for Lydia extends beyond friendship they are arguing about Fermat’s last theorem. Then suddenly he stops focusing on what she’s saying about integers and elliptic curves. Instead he finds the way her voice gets a little higher when she’s excited or the flush that goes from clavicle all the way up to her cheeks more fascinating. It’s in the way she sets her jaw and widens her eyes when she’s done explaining why her answer is correct and waits for Scott to hurry up and agree with her.

                                                                                             *****

 

The first time Lydia realizes what she feels for Scott extends beyond friendship they are doing laundry. Scott is showing her exactly how to avoid making all her clothes pink again this week and having to spend an egregious amount of money on new wardrobe. She’s sitting on the window sill attempting to listen when she gets distracted. She isn’t interested in pre-soaks and separating lights and darks when it is much more fascinating to watch the left corner of his bottom lip disappear into his mouth. She’d much rather reflect on why she never noticed how long his eyelashes were or how he gets this little amused smile on his face when he knows she’s not listening.

 

                                                                                                 *****

 

Their first kiss happens outside the library at 1:17 in the morning. While cramming for finals and taking full advantage of the extended library hours they’re interrupted by a fire alarm. They have to rush outside and Lydia forgets her sweater. Scott gives her the long sleeved plaid button-down he’s wearing and insists he’s fine in the tank underneath. Lydia’s still shivering when Scott wraps his arms around her. The shudder that goes through her afterwards is due to the kiss they share for 22 seconds instead of the breeze that passes through the courtyard.

 

                                                                                                  *****

The first time Scott says “ _I love you”_ they’re in her dorm room. Scott is on her bed telling her how his first day volunteering in the pediatrics section of the hospital while she reads _Vogue_ at her desk. He tells her how a 3 month old threw up and pooped on him at the same time. She laughs so hard the orange-pineapple juice she’s drinking spurts out of her nose and she can’t get a proper breath in. When she finally does she lets out a snort that is both the most beautiful and undignified thing he’s ever seen from her.

“I love you.” He blurts out.

She stops laughing abruptly and stares at him. He stares back. She throws the magazine aside and launches herself at him. He catches her by the waist as she settles on top of him and presses a kiss against his mouth.

                                                                                                *****

 

The first time Lydia says _“I love you”_ it’s minutes later when they’re both naked in her bed. It’s after Scott’s made her come three times. It’s after she presses closer to his side and before she falls asleep while he cards fingers through her hair.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
